HUSH, HUSH
by Mai-Nya
Summary: Dios no perdono a los angeles cuando pecaron, sino que los arrojo al infierno y los dejo en las tinieblas, encadenados a la espera del juicio. Esta historia esta basada en la saga HUSH, HUSH de Becca Fitzpatrick. Ajustada a los personajes de naruto y como protagonistas la pareja mas interesante a mi pensar SASUKEXHINATA.
1. Chapter 1

_**HUSH, HUSH.**_

**Dios no perdono a los angeles cuando pecaron, sino que los arrojo al infierno y los dejo en las tinieblas, encadenados a la espera del juicio.**

**Cap 1**. _Mi nuevo compañero_

_._

_._

_._

Entre en la clase de biología y me quede boquiabierta. Misteriosamente fijada en la pizarra había una muñeca barbie, con ken a su lado. Estaban cogidos del brazo y desnudos, salvo por unas hojas artificiales colocadas en puntos precisos. Sobre sus cabezas había una invitación garabateada con una tiza rosa de trazo grueso:

**BIENVENIDOS A LA REPRODUCCION HUMANA (SEXO)**

Ino yamanaka, que estaba a mi lado, dijo:

-por esto están prohibidos los móviles con cámara. Unas fotografías de eso en la revista digital es todo lo que necesito para que quiten las clases de biología. Y entonces dispondríamos de esta hora para hacer algo productivo, como resivir tutorías personalizadas de los chicos guapos de los cursos superiores.

-Pero, ino...-respondi-juraria que estabas deseando que llegara este tema desde que comenzó el semestre.

Ella pestañeo y sonrio con picardia.

-esta clase no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa.

-ino sigues siendo virgen verdad?.

-no grites tanto.-me guiño el ojo justo cuando sono el timbre.

Fuimos a ocupar nuestros asientos, juntas en un pupitre compartido.

El entrenador gay-sensei cogió el silbato que colgaba de su cuello y lo hizo sonar.

-¡equipo, a sus asientos!.

Gay-sensei consideraba que enseñar biología en el cuarto curso de segundaria era una tarea accesoria respecto a su trabajo como entrenador de un equipo universitario de baloncesto, y nosotros lo sabíamos.

-puede que no se les haya ocurrido, chicos, que el sexo es mucho mas que una visita de 15 minutos al asiento tracero de los autos. El sexo es ciencia.¿y que es la ciencia?

-¡un aburrimiento!-exclamo un alumno desde el fondo del aula.

-la única asignatura que voy a suspender-tercio otro.

Los ojos del entrenador se pasearon por la primera fila y se detuvieron en mi.

-¿hinata?

-el estudio de algo-respondi.

Se acerco y apoyo el dedo índice en el pupitre, delante de mi.

-¿Qué mas?

-el conocimiento alcanzado por medio de la observación y la experimentación,-sono bonito, la verdad, como si estuviera haciendo una prueba para el audio libro.

-dilo con tus propias palabras.

Me toque el labio superior con la punta de la lengua, en busca de un sinónimo.

-la ciencia es investigación.-esta vez sono como una pregunta.

-la ciencia es investigación-repitio el entrenador juntando las manos-la ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en detectives.

Dicho asi, la ciencia parecía divertida. Pero yo había pasado tiempo suficiente en sus clases como para perder toda esperanza.

-y un buen trabajo de detective requiere practica-continuo.

-el sexo también-fue el siguiente comentario desde el fondo. Todos reprimimos la risa, a la vez que el entrenador advertía al listillo apuntándolo con el dedo.

-eso no será parte de la tarea para esta noche.-volvio a centrarse en mi-hinata, te sientas al lado de vee desde comienzos del semestre-asenti, aunque tuve un mal presentimiento sobre a donde quería llegar-y las dos trabajan juntas en la revista del instituto-asenti nuevamente-apuesto a que se conocen muy bien.

Ino me dio una patadita por debajo de la mesa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando: que el no tenía la menor idea de cuánto nos conocíamos. Y no me refiero solo a los secretos que recogíamos en nuestros diarios personales. Ino es mi alma gemela. Ella es una rubia platino de ojos acuamarinos y le sobra uno que otro quilito en las curvas. Yo soy una morena de ojos platinados y un pelo liso negro azulado. Y yo soy toda piernas, como un taburete de barra. Pero hay un hilo invisible que nos une; las dos creemos que ese vinculo comenzó mucho antes de que naciéramos. Y estamos convencidas de que perdurara por el resto de nuestras vidas.

El sensei miro al resto de la clase.

-de hecho, apuesto a que todos conocemos al que tenemos al lado. Han decidido sentarse juntos por alguna razón, no es asi? Confianza. Lamentablemente los mejores detectives evitan la confianza. Es un obstáculo para la investigación, por eso hoy vamos a modificar la disposición del aula.

Abri la boca para protestar pero ino se me adelanto.

-que chorrada es esa? Estamos en abril es casi final de curso. Ahora no puede salirnos con esas.

Gay sensei insinuo una sonrisa.

-puedo hacerlo hasta el ultimo dia de clases y si suspendes volveras a estar aquí el próximo semestre, y volveré a salir con esas una y otra vez.

Vee lo miro ceñuda. Es famosa por su seño fruncido: su mirada lo expresa todo sin abuchear de forma audible. Aparentemente inmune a su gesto, Gay sensei se llevo el silbato a la boca, y nosotros captamos la idea.

Quiero que todos los que estén sentados en el lado izquierdo del pupitre (este es el lado izquierdo) se cambien al asiento de adelante. Los de la primera fila (si, ino, tu también) se iran al fondo.

Ino metió su cuaderno en la mochila y desgarro la cremallera al cerrarla. Yo me mordí el labio y la despedi brevemente con la mano. Luego me di la vuelta para echarle un vistazo a la clase. Conocía los nombres de todos mis compañeros… excepto el de uno. El alumno transferido. Gay sensei nunca se dirigía a el, y al parecer el lo prefería asi. Se sentaba con los hombros caidos en la mesa de atrás, y sus frios ojos miraban fijamente hacia al frente. Siempre igual. Aveces me resultaba increíble que simplemente se sentara allí, dia tras dia, mirando a la nada. Con toda seguridad pensaba en algo, pero mi instinto me decía que probablemente era mejor no saberlo.

Dejo su libro de biología sobre la mesa y tomo asiento en la antigua silla de ino. Le sonreí.

Hola. Soy hinata.

Sus ojos negros me calaron y la comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. En aquella pausa mi corazón titubeo, y una sensación de lúgubre oscuridad parecía proyectarse como una sombra sobre mi. Desapareció al instante, y su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Y una promesa.

Mire a la pizarra. Barbie y Ken me devolvieron la mirada sonriendo de un modo extrañamente alegre.

Gay sensei dijo:

La reproducción humana puede ser un tema difícil…

¡Buuuh! – abucheo un coro de alumnos.

Exigue un tratamiento maduro. Y como en toda ciencia, la mejor forma de aprender es investigando. Durante lo que queda de clase practicaran la técnica del detective para averiguar tanto como sea posible del nuevo compañero de pupitre. Para mañana quiero un trabajo escrito sobre sus descubrimientos y, créanme, voy a verificar su autenticidad. Esto es Biologia, no Literatura, asi que ni se les ocurra inventar. Quiero ver una interacción real y un trabajo de equipo – sus palabras implicaban un o algo más.

Permaneci en total indiferencia. La pelota estaba en el tejado del chico. Sonreí, de lo bien que funcionaba. Fruncí la nariz, tratando de imaginar a que olia. A cigarrillos no, a algo más fuerte y apestoso. Puros.

Localice el reloj de pared y empece a dar golpecitos con el lápiz al ritmo del segundero. Hinque un codo en la mesa y apoye la barbilla en el puño. Suspire.

Genial. A este paso iba a suspender.

Continuaba con la vista fija al frente, pero oía en suave deslizamiento de su bolígrafo. Estaba escribiendo, y yo quería saber qué. Diez minutos sentados juntos no lo cualificaban para sacar ninguna conclyusión de mi. Con una mirada rápida de soslayo vi que llevaba escritas unas cuantas líneas, y su folio seguía llenándose.

¿Qué escribes? – le pregunte.

Y además habla español – dijo mientras lo garabateaba en la hoja, con trazos suaves y perezosos.

Me acerque a el tanto como me atrevi, tratando de leer que más había escrito, pero doblo el folio a la mitad, ocultándolo a la vista.

¿Qué has escrito? – quise saber.

Alargo la mano para coger mi hoja limpia, deslizándola sobre la mesa hacia el. Hizo una bolsa con ella, estrujándola. Antes de que yo pudiera protestar, la arrojo a la papelera que había junto a la mesa del sensei. Canasta.

Me quede mirando la papelera un momento, paralizada, entre incrédula y furiosa. Luego abri mi cuaderno por un pagina en blanco.

¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte, lápiz en ristre.

Levante la vista justo a tiempo para encontrarme con otra sonrisa oscura. Pareciera desafiarme a que le sonsacara.

¿Tu nombre? – insisti, deseando que mi voz quebrada solo estuviera en mi imaginación.

Llámame Sasuke. Lo digo en serio, llamame.

Guiño un ojo al decirlo, y tuve la certeza de que se burlaba de mi.

¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? – interrogué.

-No tengo tiempo libre.

-Supongo que esta tarea lleva nota, asi que ¿Por qué no me lo pones fácil?

Se reclino en el respaldo de la silla, entrelazando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga fácil?

Era un insinuación, de modo que me esforcé por cambiar de tema.

-En mi tiempo libre – retomo pensativo – hago fotos.

Escribi fotografía con letra de imprenta.

-No he acabado – dijo -. Tengo una colección bastante completa de una columnista de la revista digital que cree en la alimentación organica, que escribe poesia en secreto y que se estremese de solo pensar en que tiene que escoger entre Stanford, Yale y… ¿Cómo se llama esa grande que empieza con H?

Lo mire fijamente un instante, conmocionada hacia su acierto. No podía haber acertado de pura suerte. Sabia. Y yo quería saber como era que sabia tanto. Ahora mismo.

-Pero al final no iras a ninguna de ésas –añadio.

-Ah, ¿no?

Metió la mano debajo del asiento de mi silla y la arrastro hacia si. Dude entre apartarme, demostrándole asi que estaba asustada, o no hacer nada y fingir que me aburría. Opte por lo segundo.

Y aunque consiguieras entre en las tres universidades –continuo-, las despreciarías por consideralas un cliché del éxito. Pontificar es la tercera de tus tres grandes debilidades.

¿Y cual es la segunda? –dije bastante irritada. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Acaso formaba parte de una broma pesada?

-No confías en nadie. Rectifico: solo confiaz en la gente equivocada.

-¿Y la primera?

-Te empeñas en tenerlo todo controlarlo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar.

Se me herizo el vello de la nuca y el aula pareció enfriarse. Podría haberme acercado al escritorio del sensei y solicitarle un nuevo cambio de ubicación. Pero me resistía a que Sasuke pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Sentí una necesidad absurda de defenderme y decidí que no iba a retroceder hasta que el lo hiciera.

-¿Duermes desnuda? –me pregunto.

Mi mandíbula amenazo con desencajarse, pero logre evitarlo.

-Claro, a ti te lo voy a contar.

-¿Has ido al psicólogo alguna vez?

-No –mentí. La verdad es que acudia a sesiones de orientación con el psicólogo del instituto, el doctor Matsuda. Pero no era por voluntad propia y no me apetecia hablar de ello.

-¿Has hecho algo ilegal?

-Pues claro que no – superar el limite de velocidad de vez en cuando no contaba. No para el - ¿Por qué no me haces una pregunta normal? Como… qué música me gusta.

-No voy a preguntar lo que puedo adivinar.

-¿Sabes que tipo de música me gusta?

-Barroca. Cuando se trata de ti todo tiene que ver con el orden, el control. Apuesto a que tocas…¿el chelo? –lo dijo como si se lo hubiera sacado de la manga.

-Error.-otra mentira, pero se me pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Quién era aquel chico? Si sabia que tocaba el chelo, ¿Qué otras cosas sabía?

-¿Qué es eso? –toco la cara interna de mi muñeca con el boli.

Me aparte bruscamente, por instintio.

-Una marca de nacimiento.

-Parece una cicatriz. ¿eres un suicida, hinata? – sus ojos encontraron los mios y pude percibir su risa - ¿padres casados o divorciados?

-Vivo con mi madre.

-¿y tu padre?

-Murió el año pasado.

-¿Cómo murió?

Me estremeci.

-Lo mataron. Esas son cosas personales, si no te importa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

-Tiene que ser duro. –parecio que hablara en serio.

Entonces sono el timbre y Sasuke, sin más, se puse en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera –lo llame. No se volvió- ¡un momento! – salió por la puerta -. ¡sasuke! Aun no tengo nada sobre ti.

Se dio la vuelta y regreso hacia mi. Me tomo la mano y garabateo algo antes de que me diera tiempo a retirarla.

Baje la vista y vi siete números con tinta roja en mi palma, y cerre el puño. Quería decirle que en ni sueños iba a llamarlo esa noche. Quería decirle que había sido culpa suya por haberse tomado todo el tiempo para interrogarme. Quería decirle muchas cosas, y, sin embargo, me quede cortada, incapaz de cerrar la boca.

Al final dije:

-Esta noche estoy ocupada.

-Yo también – repuso el con una sonrisa, y se marcho.

Me quede asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. ¿habia consumido todo el tiempo interrogándome a propósito? ¿para hacer que suspendiera? ¿acaso pensaba que una sonrisa radiante podía redimirlo? Si –me dije-. Eso es lo que quiere

¡No te llamare! –le grite a sus espaldas- ¡Nunca!

-¿Has acabado tu columna de mañana? –era ino. Apareció a mi lado, haciendo anotaciones en la libreta que llevaba ha todas partes -. Estoy pensando que la mía hablar sobre la injusticia de obligarte a cambiar de sitio. Me ha tocado una chica que dice que ha terminado el tratamiento contra los piojos esta mañana.

Alla va mi nuevo compañero –dije señalando la espalda de sasuke en el pasillo. Caminaba de un modo irritantemente seguro, el tipo de andar que combina bien con camisetas estampadas y sombreros de cowboy. Patch no vestia ni lo uno ni lo otro. Era de la clase de chicos que llevan tejanos oscuros y botas oscuras.

-¿El tranferido del ultimo curso? Supongo que la primera vez no estudio mucho. Ni la segunda. –le lance una mirada astuta-. A la tercera va la vencida.

Me da miedo. Sabe que música me gusta. Sin tener la menor pista dijo Barroco - mi intento de imitar su voz grave fue bastante pobre.

-¿Un golpe de suerte?

-Además sabe…otras cosas.

-¿Cómo que?

Suspire. Sabia mas de lo que yo quería admitir.

-Sabe como meterse debajo de mi piel –dije finalmente-. Mañana hablare con el sensei y le dire que nos vuelva a cambiar.

-Pues hazlo. Podría usarlo de gancho para mi próximo articulo. El alumno de cuarto curso se resiste. Mejor aun: El cambio de ubicación recibe una abofetada. Hummm… me gusta.

Al final del dia fui yo la única en recibir una bofetada. El sensei desecho mi alegato para reconsiderar la nueva disposición en el aula. Todo parece indicar que seguiría pegada a Sasuke.

De momento.


	2. Chapter 2

_** HUSH **_**_HUSH_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**__Capitulo 2: **_¿Un Acosador?_

**M**i madre y yo vivimos en una granja del siglo **XVIII** en las afueras de Coldwater. Es la única casa sobre la carretera de Hawthorne, y lo vecinos más cercanos están a más de un kilómetro de distancia. A veces me pregunto si el constructor original se dio cuenta de que entre todas las parcelas disponibles de tierra eligió construir la casa en centro de una inversión atmosférica que parece aspirar toda la niebla de la Costa de Maine y trasplantarla en el jardín. En aquel momento, la casa estaba velada por una niebla tenebrosa que recordaba a espíritus prófugos y errantes.

Yo pasaba la tarde clavada a un taburete de la cocina en compañía de los deberes de álgebra y de Kaede, nuestra ama de llaves, mi madre trabaja para la casa de subastas Hugo Renaldi, coordinando subastas de antigüedades y propiedades inmuebles a lo largo de toda la Costa Este. Aquella semana, ella estaba en el norte de nueva york. Su trabajo le exigía viajar mucho, y pagaba a Kaede para que cocinara y limpiara, aunque estoy segura de que la letra pequeña del contrato de Kaede incluía que me vigilara de cerca.

-¿Cómo va el colegio?-me pregunto con su asentó Japonés. Estaba de pie frente a la pila, fregando los restos de lasaña adheridos al fondo de una cacerola.

-Tengo un nuevo compañero de pupitre en las clases de biología.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Antes, Ino era mi compañera de pupitre.

-Ya.-a medida que fregaba con más energía, la carne de su brazo se zarandeaba-. O sea, que malo.

Suspire admitiéndolo.

-Cuéntame de ese nuevo compañero. ¿Cómo es físicamente?

-Es alto, moreno e irritante.-y misteriosamente impenetrable. Los ojos de Sasuke eran como dos bolas de cristal negras. Lo absorbían todo sin revelar nada. No es que quisiera saber más sobre él. No me gustaba lo que veía a simple vista, así que dudaba de que me gustara lo que acechaba bajo la superficie.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Lo que veía me gustaba, y mucho. Unos brazos delgados y musculosos, unos hombros anchos pero relajados, y una sonrisa entre picara y seductora. Tenía un pacto frágil conmigo misma, en un intento por ignorar aquello que empezaba a volverse irresistible.

A las nueve en punto, Kaede termino con su jornada y cerro con llave antes de salir. Yo le hice la doble señal con las luces del porche para despedirla; las luces debieron de penetrar la niebla, porque ella respondió con un bocinazo. Me quede sola.

Hice un inventario de cómo me sentía. No tenía hambre. No estaba cansada y ni siquiera me sentía sola, pero estaba un poco inquieta por mi trabajo de biología. Le había dicho a Sasuke que no lo llamaría, y seis horas atrás lo decía enserio. Ahora solo pensaba en que no quería suspender. Biología era para mí la asignatura más difícil. Mi nota oscilaba problemáticamente sobre un sobre saliente y un notable. En mi mente esa era la diferencia entre media beca y una beca completa para el futuro.

Fui a la cocina y cogí el teléfono. Mire lo que quedaba de los siete números tatuados en la palma de mi mano. En mi fuero interno deseaba que Sasuke no respondiera a mi llamada. Si no estaba disponible o se negaba a cooperar con el trabajo, era evidente que lo podía usar en su contra para convencer al entrenador de que anulara el nuevo mapa de ubicación en la clase. Aferrada a esta esperanza, marque su número.

Sasuke contesto al tercer tono.

-¿Si?

Con total naturalidad, dije:

-Llamo para ver si podemos quedar esta noche. Dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero…

-Hinata.-Pronuncio mi nombre como si fuera el remate de un chiste-. Creía que no me llamarías nunca.

Odiaba tener que tragarme mis palabras. Odiaba a Sasuke por restregármelo en las narices. Odiaba al entrenador y sus trabajos demenciales. Abrí la boca, con la esperanza de decir algo atinado.

-Bien. ¿Podemos quedar o no?

-Resulta que no puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Estoy en medio de una partida de billar.-podía percibir la risa en su voz-. Una partida muy importante.

Por el ruido de fondo deduje que decía la verdad sobre la partida de billar. Si era más importante que mi trabajo de clases, eso era discutible.

-¿Dónde estás?-le pregunte.

-En el salón de Bo. No es la clase de sitio que frecuentas.

-Entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Tengo una lista de preguntas…

Colgó.

Me quede mirando el auricular, alucinada, y luego arranque una hoja blanca de mi cuaderno. En el primer reglón escribí:_Idiota Engreído._ En el siguiente añadí:_Fuma puros. Morirá de cáncer de pulmón. Esperemos que pronto. Excelente forma física_. De inmediato tache este último comentario hasta que quedo ilegible.

El reloj de microondas marcaba las 9.05. Tal como lo veía, tenía dos opciones: O me inventaba la entrevista con Sasuke, o iba al salón de juegos. La primera opción habría sido muy tentadora, si hubiese podido suprimir la advertencia del entrenador de que verificaría la autenticidad de las respuestas. No sabía tanto acerca de Sasuke como para inventarme toda la entrevista. ¿Y la segunda opción? No era nada tentadora.

Como me costaba tomar una decisión, opte por llamar a mi madre. Parte de nuestro acuerdo para que ella pudiera viajar y trabajar tanto era que yo me comportara responsablemente, no como la clase de hija que requiera una supervisión constante. Me gustaba, mi libertad, y no quería hacer nada que indujera a mi madre a optar por una reducción de salario y un empleo cerca de casa a fin de tenerme vigilada.

Al cuarto tono se activo su buzón de voz.

-Soy yo-dije-Era solo para ver cómo iba todo. Tengo que terminar un trabajo de biología, y después me voy a la cama. Llámame mañana a la hora de comer, si te apetece. Te quiero.

Después de colgar encontré una moneda en el cajón de la cocina. Mejor dejar las decisiones complicadas en manos del azar.

-Cara, voy- le dije al perfil de George Washington-. Cruz, me quedo.-lance la moneda al aire, la atrape contra la palma de mi mano y me atrevía a mirar. Mi corazón se acelero, y pensé que no estaba segura de que significaba eso-la suerte está echada-dije.

Decidida a acabar con eso lo antes posible, cogí un mapa y mis llaves y saque mi Fiat spider marcha atrás por el camino de la entrada. El coche probablemente allá sido una monada por allá en los 1997, pero no es que me encantaran la pintura marrón chocolate, el oxidado guardabarros trasero o los asientos rajados de cuero blanco.

Resulto que el salón de Bo estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba, cerca de la costa, a media hora en coche. Metí el Fiat en un aparcamiento detrás de un edificio gris de ladrillo con un cartel luminoso intermitente: EL SALÓN DE BO. PAINTBALL Y BILLARES. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de graffitis, y el suelo, sembrado de colillas, sin dudas, el lugar era frecuentado por universitarios de élite y por ciudadanos modelos. Trataba de mostrarme distante, pero notaba cierto nerviosismo en el estomago. Después de haberme asegurado de haber cerrado todas las puertas, me dirigí al local.

Me puse a la cola de la entrada. Mientras el grupo de adelante pagaba, me cole y camine hacia el laberinto de sirenas estridentes y luces parpadeantes.

-¿Te has ganado una visita gratis?-me grito una voz áspera de fumador a mi espalda.

Regrese y pestañé ante un taquillero tatuado en exceso.

-No vengo a jugar-explique-. Estoy buscando a una persona.

El gruño.

-Si quieres pasar tienes que pagar.-apoyo las manos encima del mostrador, donde había una tabla de precios con cinta adhesiva, indicando que eran 15 dólares. Solo en efectivo.

No tenía dinero. Y de haberlo tenido no lo habría gastado para pasar unos minutos interrogando a Sasuke sobre su vida personal. Sentí un arrebato de ira por lo del cambio de ubicación en clase y, sobre todo, por tener que estar en ese sitio. Solo necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke, luego podríamos salir y hacer la entrevista. No podía irme con las manos vacías después de haber conducido hasta allí.

-Si no regreso en 2 minutos, pagare los 15 dólares-propuse y, sin atender al sentido común y la paciencia requerida, hice algo impropio de mí y volví a colarme.

Me adentre a toda prisa en el salón con los ojos bien abiertos, buscando a Sasuke. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, pero era como una bola de nieve, cobrando fuerza y velocidad a medida que avanzaba. A esas alturas solo quería encontrar a Sasuke y largarme de allí.

El de la taquilla me seguía, gritando: ¡eh, tú!.

Segura de que Sasuke no estaba en la planta principal, baje las escaleras a toda prisa, siguiendo las señales que conducían a la sala de billares. Al pie de la escalera, una iluminación en riel proyectaba pálidas luces sobre varias mesas de póquer, todas ocupadas. El humo de los puros, casi tan denso como la niebla que envuelve mi casa, formaba nubes bajo un techo de escasa altura. Entre las mesas de póquer y la barra había varias mesas de billar. Sasuke estaba estirado sobre la más alejada, intentando un tiro por banda complicado.

-¡Sasuke!-lo llame.

En ese instante realizo el tiro, clavando el taco de billar en el paño de mesa. Levanto la cabeza con brusquedad. Me miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y de curiosidad.

El taquillero llego a mi lado con pasos pesados y me sujeto por el hombro.

-Vamos, afuera.

La boca de Sasuke formo una sonrisa. Difícil saber si era burlona o afectuosa.

-Está conmigo.

Esto pareció tener cierta influencia sobre el tipo, que aflojo su presa. Antes de que cambiara de opinión, me libere de su mano y camine zigzagueando entre las mesas hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Los primeros pasos los di con toda la calma, pero fui perdiendo confianza a medida que me acercaba.

Enseguida note algo diferente en el. No sabía que exactamente, pero lo percibía como si fuese electricidad.

¿Más animosidad?

Más confianza en sí mismo.

Más libertad para ser el mismo. Y aquellos ojos negros, que me resultaban inquietantes. Eran como imanes que controlaban cada uno de mis movimientos. Trague saliva con disimulo, tratando de ignorar el claque que sentía en mi estomago revuelto. Algo no iba bien, desde luego. Había algo en el que no era normal. Algo que no era… seguro.

-Perdona por colgarte-dijo acercándose-. La cobertura no es muy buena aquí abajo.

Sí, claro.

Con un gesto de la cabeza indico a los demás que se marcharan. Hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que alguien se moviera. El primero en retirarse me roso con el hombro al pasar. Di un paso atrás, para no perder el equilibrio, y al levantar la vista me encontré con las miradas frías de otros dos jugadores que se marchaban. Genial. Si el entrenador había sentado a Sasuke a mi lado, no era responsabilidad mía.

-¿Bola ocho?-le pregunte, enarcando las cejas y tratando de parecer segura. Quizá tuviera razón y Bo no fuera un sitio adecuado para mí, pero ahora no iba a salir corriendo-.¿Cómo están las apuestas?

Su sonrisa se ensancho. Esta vez no hubo duda de que se reía de mí.

-No jugamos por dinero.

Deje mi mochila sobre la mesa.

-Qué pena. Pensaba apostar todo lo que tengo contra ti.- le enseñe mi trabajo, las dos líneas escritas hasta el momento-. Te hago unas cuantas preguntitas y me largo, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Idiota Engreído?-leyó Sasuke en voz alta, apoyado en su taco de billar-.¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Es una profecía?

Me abanique con la hoja del trabajo.

-Doy por sentado que contribuyes con este ambiente cargado de humo. ¿Cuántos puros por noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?

-Yo no fumo-dijo con convicción, pero no me lo trague.

-Aja-dije, apoyando la hoja sobre la mesa, entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa. Toque la bola morada sin querer mientras escribía en el tercer reglón:_Si, fuma puros_

-Estás jugando sucio-repuso, todavía sonriente. Lo mire a los ojos y no pude evitar imitar su sonrisa.

-Esperemos que no te favorezca. ¿Tu sueño mas anhelado?-me sentí orgullosa de esta porque sabía que lo dejaría sin respuesta. Requería pensar con antelación.

-Bésame.

-No tiene gracia-dije aguantando su mirada, agradecida de no haber tartamudeado.

-No, pero hace que te sonrojes.

Me senté al borde de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable. Me cruce de piernas, usando la rodilla como escritorio.

-¿Trabajas?

-Recojo las mesas en el Bordelinde. El mejor restaurante mexicano de la ciudad.

No pareció desconcertado por la pregunta, aunque tampoco encantado.

-Has dicho unas pocas preguntitas. Ya vas por la cuarta.

-¿Religión?

-Religión ninguna… culto.

-¿Perteneces a un culto?-me sorprendí, pese a que debería de haber disimulado.

-Resulta que necesito a una chica sana para un sacrificio. Al principio había pensado en seducirla para ganarme su confianza, pero si ya estas lista…

Lo poco que quedaba de una sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro.

-No me estas seduciendo.

-Todavía no he empezado.

Baje de la mesa y lo encare. Me sacaba una cabeza de estatura.

-Ino me dijo que eras un estudiante del último curso. ¿Cuántas veces as suspendido biología de cuarto? ¿Una? ¿Dos?

-Ino no es mi portavoz.

-¿Estás negando los suspensos?

-Estoy diciendo que el año pasado no fui al instituto.-sus ojos se mofaban de mí, lo que solo sirvió para fortalecerme.

-¿Hacías novillo?

Dejo el taco sobre la mesa de billar y con un dedo me indico que me acercara. No lo hice.

-¿Quieres oír un secreto?-dijo en tono confidencial-. Nunca he ido al colegio. ¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrido como esperaba.

Estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba al colegio. Había leyes. Estaba mintiendo para fastidiarme.

-Crees que miento-dijo risueño.

-¿Nunca has ido al colegio? Si eso fuera verdad, y tienes razón, no creo que lo sea, ¿Qué hizo que te decidieras a ir este año?

-Tú.

Un temor impulsivo retumbo en mi interior, pero eso era exactamente lo que Sasuke quería. Me mantuve firme y trate de mostrarme disgustada. Aun así me llevo un rato encontrar mi voz.

-Eso no es cierto.

Debió de acercarse un paso, porque de repente solo nos separaba unos centímetros.

-Tus ojos, Hinata. Esos ojos fríos y grises son irresistibles.-ladeo la cabeza, como para estudiarme desde otro ángulo-. Y esos labios sensuales atraen como un imán.

Sin perder la compostura ante su comentario, y aunque una parte de mi respondió positivamente al mismo, di un paso atrás.

-Ya está bien. Me marcho.

Pero apenas lo dije, supe que no era verdad. Sentí el impulso de añadir algo más. Rebuscando en mi maraña de pensamientos, intente descubrir que sentía y que debía decir. ¿Por qué era tan sarcástico, y porque actuaba como si yo hubiera hecho algo para merecerlo?

-Parece que sabes mucho sobre mí-dije, quedándome corta-. Más de lo que deberías. Es como si supieras exactamente lo que tienes que decir para hacerme sentir incomoda.

-Me lo pones fácil.

Una chispa de rabia ardió dentro de mí.

-Admite que lo haces apropósito.

-¿Hacer que?

-Esto, provocarme.

-Repite provocarme. Tu boca parece provocativa cuando lo dices.

-Ya hemos acabado. Sigue con tu partida.-agarre el taco de billar y se lo tendí bruscamente. No lo cogió-. No quiero sentarme a tu lado-añadí-. No me gusta ser tu compañera de pupitre. No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente.-me temblaba la barbilla, algo que normalmente ocurre cuando miento. ¿Estaba mintiendo? Si así era, quería darme de tortazos-Y no me gustas tú-concluí de la manera más convincente posible, y empuje el taco contra su pecho.

-Pues yo me alegro de que el entrenador no haya puesto juntos-repuso. Detecte una ligera ironía en la palabra entrenador, pero no pude imaginar lo que escondía. Esta vez agarro el taco.

-Ya me encargare de que nos cambien, descuida-respondí.

A Sasuke eso le pareció tan divertido que todos sus dientes asomaron en otra sonrisa. Alargo la mano hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera apartarme, desenredo algo de mi pelo.

-Tenias un trocito de papel-dijo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Cuando alargo la mano alcance a ver una marca en el interior de si muñeca. Me pareció un tatuaje, pero una segunda mirada revelo una marca de nacimiento negra, con un poco de relieve, similar a tres aspas girando.

-Ese no es el mejor sitio para una marca de nacimiento-dije, desconcertada al advertir que la tenía casi en el mismo lugar que mi cicatriz.

Con aire despreocupado, aunque discreto, tiro de su manga para cubrirse la muñeca.

-¿Preferirías que la llevara en un lugar más intimo?

-No tengo preferencia al respecto.-dude de cómo había sonado, así que añadí-: Si no la tuvieras me daría igual.-y remache-: Tu marca de nacimiento me trae sin cuidado.

-¿Alguna pregunta más? ¿Algún otro comentario?

-No.

-Pues entonces nos vemos en clase de bio. Pensé en decirle que no iba a tragarme mis palabras dos veces el mismo día.

Aquella noche, mas tarde, me despertó un ruido. Me quede quieta, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, todos mis sentidos alertas. Mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al mes, así que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola en casa, y hacia meses que imaginaba pasos que recorrían el pasillo hacia mi habitación. La verdad era que nunca me sentía completamente sola. Justo después de que mataran a mi padre de un disparo en Portland mientras compraba un regalo para mi madre el día de su cumpleaños, una extraña presencia entro en mi vida. Como si alguien estuviera orbitando mi mundo, vigilando desde la distancia. Al principio, esa presencia fantasmal me tenía sobre ascuas, pero como no ocurría nada malo mi ansiedad se calmo, por así decirlo. Empecé a preguntarme si había una razón cósmica que explicara mis presentimientos. Tal vez el espíritu de mi padre andaba cerca. La idea a menudo me reconfortaba, pero aquella noche era diferente. Sentía la presencia como un hielo sobre mi piel.

Al girar un poco la cabeza, vislumbre una sombra tenebrosa proyectada sobre el suelo de la habitación, una silueta de hombre. Me di la vuelta para ponerme de cara a la almohada y me dije que había sido una nube pasando por delante de la luna. O un trozo de algo arrastrado por el viento. Sin embargo, a mi pulso le costó unos minutos estabilizarse.

Cuando reuní valor para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de la ventana estaba calmo y silencioso. Solo se oían las ramas del árbol rozando la pared de la casa, y los latidos de mi corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Que hará Hina-chan con su querido fantasmita?; ¿Sera Sasuke un acosador?; ¿Cuales serán las intenciones de Sasuke para con Hina-chan, la querrá de juguete o verdaderamente le interesa?**

**Muchas cosas pasan por la mente de un adolescente solitario, ya que tienden a pensar la mayoría del tiempo. La cosa esta, en saber ¿cual de todas las ideas es verdad y cual es solo un producto se la imaginación?.**

**~Mai-Nya~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HUSH, HUSH**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo 3:** _Vulnerable_

**E**l entrenador Gay estaba delante de la pizarra hablando en tono monótono acerca de algo, pero mi mente navegaba lejos de las complejidades de la ciencia.

Estaba redactando los motivo por los que Sasuke y yo no deberíamos ser compañeros de grupo, haciendo una lista en el reverso de una hoja de examen. Tan pronto como acabara la clase presentaría mis argumentos_ al dispuesto a cooperar con el trabajo_-escribí-. _Demuestra escaso interés por el trabajo en equipo_.

Pero eran las cosas que no anotaba las cosas que más me preocupaban. Me resultaba extraña la marca de nacimiento de Sasuke y estaba asustada por el incidente en mi ventana la noche anterior. Francamente, no concebía que Sasuke me estuviera espiando, pero tampoco podía ignorar la coincidencia de estar segura de haber visto a alguien mirando por mi ventana horas después de haberme encontrado con él.

Mientras pensaba en Sasuke espiándome, metí la mano en el compartimiento delantero de mi mochila y saque dos comprimidos de un complemento de hierro, para tragármelos enteros. Durante un momento se quedaron atascados en mi garganta, y luego bajaron.

Con el rabillo del ojo vi a Sasuke enarcar las cejas.

Iba a explicarle que era anémica y que tenía que tomar hierro un par de veces al día, sobre todo si estaba estresada, pero me lo pensé dos veces. La anemia no suponía ningún riesgo si tomaba dosis regulares de hierro. No estaba paranoica hasta el pudo de pensar que Sasuke pretendiera hacerme daño, pero en cierto modo mi vulnerable estado de salud era algo que prefería ocultar.

-¿Hinata?

El entrenador se encontraba al frente de la clase, su mano extendida parecía indicar que estaba esperando algo: Mi respuesta. Un ardor se expandió por mis mejillas.

-¿Podría repetirme la pregunta?

La clase rió con disimulo.

Algo irritado, el entrenador la repitió:

-¿Qué cualidades de atraen de un posible compañero?

-Vamos, no tenemos toda la tarde.

Oí a Ino reírse detrás. Mi garganta parecía secarse.

-¿Quiere que haga una lista de las características de un…?

-De un posible compañero, sí, eso ayudaría.

Mire a Sasuke de reojo. El estaba cómodamente reclinado en su silla, los hombros relajados a su justa medida, estudiándome con aire satisfecho. Me dirigió su sonrisa de pirata y movió los labios: Estamos esperando

Puse las manos sobre la mesa una encima de la otra, procurando parecer más serena de lo que estaba.

-Nunca lo he pensado.

-Pues piénsalo ahora, y rápido.

El entrenador hizo un gesto impaciente a mí, izquierda.

-Tu turno, Sasuke.

A diferencia de mi, Sasuke hablo con aplomo. Se había colocado con el cuerpo ligeramente orientado hacia el mío, nuestras rodillas separadas por milímetros.

-Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable.

El entrenador estaba escribiendo los objetivos en la pizarra.

-¿Vulnerable?-pregunto-. ¿Y eso?

Ino intervino:

-¿Esto tiene que ver con el tema que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro de texto no dice nada sobre las características que debe reunir el compañero ideal.

El entrenador dejo de escribir y miro atrás por encima del hombro.

-Cada animal atrae a sus congéneres con el propósito de reproducirse. Las ranas se hinchan. Los gorilas se golpean el pecho. ¿Has visto alguna vez una langosta macho levantarse sobre las patas y chasquear las pinzas para llamar la atención de la hembra? La atracción es el primer elemento de la reproducción en todos los animales, incluidos los humanos. ¿Por qué no nos da una lista señorita Yamanaka?

Ino levanto la mano y extendió los 5 dedos.

-Guapísimo, rico, indulgente, sobre-protector y un poquito perverso-enumeró bajando los dedos con cada rasgo.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo y dijo:

-El problema de la atracción entre humanos es que nunca sabes si será correspondida.

-Excelente observación- dijo el entrenador.

-Los humanos son vulnerables-continuo Sasuke-Porque se les puede hacer daño.- y me dio un leve rodillazo. Me aparte, sin atreverme a imaginar lo que quiso decir con ese gesto.

El entrenador asintió.

-La complejidad de la atracción (y reproducción) entre humanos es uno de los rasgos que nos diferencian de las otras especies.

Me pareció que Sasuke resoplaba suavemente.

El entrenador continúo:

-Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, las mujeres se han visto atraídas por hombres de marcadas actitudes para la supervivencia (como la inteligencia o la destreza física), pues los hombres de estas características tienen mas probabilidades de al final del día llegar a casa con comida.- levanto los pulgares en el aire y sonrió-. Recuerden: comida igual a supervivencia.

Nadie rió.

-Asimismo-prosiguió-, los hombres se ven atraídos por la belleza porque es señal de salud y de juventud; no sirve emparejarse con una mujer enferma que no sobrevivirá para criar a los hijos.- el entrenador se ajusto la maya verde que traía puesta, y sonrió.

-Eso es terriblemente sexista-protesto Ino-. Dígame algo con lo que se identifique la mujer del siglo** XXI**.

-Si aborda la reproducción desde un punto de vista científico, señorita Ino, vera que los niños son la clave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Y cuantos más niños tenga, mayor será su contribución al banco genético.

Pude imaginarme la mueca de disgusto de Ino.

-Creo que por fin nos vamos acercando al tema de hoy: _sexo_.

-Casi-dijo el entrenador, levantando un dedo-. La atracción es previa al sexo, pero después de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. A sus posibles parejas tienen que comunicarles su interés, solo que sin utilizar demasiadas palabras… muy bien, Sasuke. Imaginemos que estas en una fiesta. Ves a muchas chicas de diferentes formas y tamaños. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, algunas de pelo azabache. Algunas son habladoras, mientras que otras parecen tímidas. Has encontrado a una chica que sea de tu tipo: Atractiva, inteligente y vulnerable. ¿Cómo le comunicarías tu interés?

-Me acercaría y le hablaría.

-Estupendo. Ahora viene lo más importante. ¿Cómo averiguarías si es una presa accesible o, en cambio, quiere que te largues?

-La estudiaría. Me preguntaría que piensa y que siente. Ella no me lo va a contar a la primera, por lo que tendré que prestar atención. ¿Me mira de frente? ¿Aguanta la mirada y luego la aparta? ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo, como está haciendo Hinata en este momento?

La clase entera prorrumpió en risas. Apoye las manos en mi regazo.

-Ella es una presa-dijo Sasuke, dándome otro rodillazo. Entre todas las reacciones posibles, me sonroje.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamo el entrenador, su voz cargada de electricidad, celebrando con una sonrisa el interés de toda la clase.

-Los vasos sanguíneos del rostro de Hinata se están dilatando y tiene la piel caliente-dijo Sasuke-. Sabe que la están cortejando. Le gusta recibir atención, pero no sabe manejarse.

-No estoy sonrojada.

-Está nerviosa-dijo Sasuke-. Se acaricia el brazo para desviar la atención de su brazo a su figura, o quizás a su piel. Son sus puntos fuertes.

Casi que bromeando-me dije-. No, es un enfermo. Y yo no tenía experiencia con el trato con dementes. Me quede mirándolo fijamente, boquiabierta. Si tenía alguna esperanza de estar a la altura de Sasuke, tenía que pensar en una nueva manera de abordarlo. Apoye las manos sobre el pupitre y levante la barbilla para demostrar que aun me quedaba dignidad.

-Esto es ridículo.

Estirando el brazo a un costado con picardía, Sasuke se agarro del respaldo de mi silla. Tuve la extraña sensación de que era una amenaza dirigida a mí, y de que él no se daba cuenta o le importaba poco la reacción de la clase. La clase entera se echo a reír, pero él no parecía oír las risas. Me miraba a los ojos con tanta intensidad que casi llegue a creer que había delimitado un mundo privado solo para nosotros dos.

Movió los labios sin hablar:_ Vulnerable._

Enganche los mis tobillos a las patas de mi silla y la arrastre bruscamente hacia adelante, haciendo que su brazo callera del respaldo. No tenía un pelo de vulnerable.

-Ahí lo tienen!-dijo el entrenador-. Así funciona el proceso biológico.

-¿Y ahora podemos hablar de sexo, por favor?-solicito Ino.

-Mañana. Lean el capitulo 7 y vengan preparados para mañana para un debate.

Sonó el timbre, y Sasuke echo su silla hacia atrás.

-Ha sido divertido. Repitamos cuando quieras.-antes de que se me ocurriera algo mas incisivo que un, no, gracias, el paso por detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta.

-Estoy organizando una petición para que despidan al entrenador-dijo Ino dando un paso atrás.

-Tengo que hablar con el entrenador. Te veré en tu casillero en 10 min.

-Claro.

Me acerque al escritorio del entrenador, que estaba encorvado sobre un libro de jugadas de baloncesto. A primera vista; todas las X y las O daban la impresión de que estaba jugando la vieja.

-Dime, Hinata.-hablo sin levantar la vista-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Quiero decirle que la nueva disposición de la clase y el nuevo plan de trabajo me incomodan.

El empujo la silla hacia atrás y entrelazo las manos en la nuca.

-A mí me gusta la nueva disposición. Casi tanto como este nuevo marcaje hombre a hombre que estoy preparando para el partido del sábado.

Puse una copia del código de conducta de instituto y los estudiantes sobre la mesa.

-La norma dice que ningún estudiante debería sentirse amenazado dentro del colegio.

-¿Te sientes amenazada?

-Me siento incomoda. Y quisiera proponer una solución.- al ver que no me interrumpía, respire aliviada-. Me ocupare de la tutoría de cualquier alumno de biología si vuelve a sentarme al lado de Ino.

-Sasuke podría necesitar un tutor.

Evite apretar los dientes.

-Eso queda descartado.

-¿Lo has visto hoy? Estaba implicado en la clase. En todo el año no lo había oído decir una palabra, pero ha sido sentarlo a tu lado y… ¡bingo! Su calificación en esta asignatura va a mejorar.

-Y la de Ino va a empeorar.

-Es lo que tiene no poder mirar a tu lado y encontrarte con la respuesta correcta-respondió con ironía.- De momento seguiremos así-dijo mirando el reloj-. Llego tarde a una reunión. ¿Algo más?

Exprimo mi cerebro en señal de otro argumento, pero al parecer no estaba inspirada.

-Esperemos unas semanas a ver qué pasa. Ah, y lo de darle clases particulares a Sasuke va enserio. Cuento contigo.- y, sin esperar una respuesta, se puso a silbar la melodía del concurso televisivo_ Jeopardy_ y se marcho del aula.

.

.

.

A las 7 en punto el cielo se había oscurecido. Me subí la cremallera de mi abrigo para ir bien tapada. Ino y yo salíamos del cine y volvíamos al estacionamiento, después de ver el _sacrificio_. Yo me ocupaba de las reseñas de las películas para la revista digital, y como ya había visto las demás películas que se proyectaban, nos resignamos a ver la última película de terror.

Ino dijo:

-Es la película más estrafalaria que he visto. No volveremos a ver cine de terror.

Por mi, genial. Teniendo encuentra que la noche anterior había alguien escondido en e jardín que me espiaba y acababa de ver una película de terror sobre un acosador en potencia, empezaba a sentirme un poquito paranoica.

-¿Te lo imaginas?-dijo Ino-. Vivir toda una vida sin saber que la única razón de que te mantengas con vida es que serás usada para un sacrificio.

Nos estremecimos.

-¿Y qué me dices de la escena del altar?-continuo, irritándome por no saber que yo prefería hablar del siclo de la vida de los hongos que de la película-. ¿Por qué el malo calienta la piedra antes de atarla? Como oí cuando ella se freía…

-Ya! está bien?-dije casi gritando-. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Solo te digo que, si un chico alguna vez me planta un beso como ese, vomito hasta las tripas. Repugnante es poco para describir su boca. Eso era maquillaje ¿No crees? Nade en la vida real tiene una boca como esa…

-Mi reseña estará lista antes de la media noche-dije, cortándola en seco.

-Ah. Está bien. Entonces, ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?-Ino quito el seguro a las puertas de su_ Dodge neón_ violeta del 95-. Estas muy susceptible, que lo sepas.

Subí por la puerta del pasajero.

-Es culpa de la peli.-y del mirón que había anoche en mi ventana.

-No hablo solo de esta noche. He notado-dijo torciendo la boca con malicia-Que llevas dos días malhumorada en la clase de biología.

-También es fácil de explicar. Culpa de Sasuke.

Ino lanzo un vistazo al retrovisor. Lo ajusto para mirarse los dientes. Se los relamió y esbozo una sonrisa ensayada.

-Tengo que admitirlo: Su lado oscuro me atrae.

Yo no quería admitirlo, pero Ino no era la única. La atracción que sentía por Sasuke no la había sentido con nadie. Entre nosotros había un magnetismo oscuro. Cerca de él, me sentía atraída por el peligro. Y en cualquier momento el podría empujarme mas allá.

-De solo oírte me dan ganas de…-vacile, tratando de pensar cual era exactamente el impulso que me provocaba esa atracción por Sasuke. Nada agradable.

-Dime que no es guapo-pidió Ino-, y te prometo que no volveré a mencionar su nombre.

Alargue la mano para encender la radio. De entre tantas cosas tenía que haber algo mejor que arruinarnos la noche hablando de Sasuke. Estar sentada a su lado una hora diaria 5 días a la semana era más de lo que podía soportar. No iba a darle también mis noches.

-¿Y bien?-me presiono Ino.

-Si fuera guapo yo sería la última en enterarme. Mi opinión no es parcial, lo siento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Su manera de ser me resulta insufrible. Ni toda la belleza del mundo podría compensar eso.

-No es belleza. El esta… bien moldeado. Es sexy.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Ino hizo sonar el claxon y piso el freno cuando un coche salió delante de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás de acuerdo o es que los chicos malos no son tu tipo?

-No tengo tipo-respondí-. No soy tan estrecha de miras.

Ino se echo a reír.

-Tú, chica, eres peor que eso. Eres obtusa y limitada. Tu mente es tan amplia como esos microorganismos del profesor. No hay un solo chico en el instituto que te interese.

-Eso no es cierto-me defendí maquinalmente. Pero era verdad: Nunca me había interesado de verdad por alguien. ¿Era muy raro?-. No se trata de los chicos, se trata… del amor. No lo he encontrado.

-No se trata del amor-me contradijo Ino-. Se trata de pasarlo bien.

Enarque las cejas, dubitativa.

-¿Besar a un chico que no conoces y que no te importa es pasártelo bien?

-¿No has estado atenta a la clase de bio? La cosa va de mucho más que un beso.

-Oh-dije con suficiencia-. El banco genético ya esta lo bastante deformado sin mi contribución.

-¿Quieres saber quien creo yo que es bastante bueno?

-¿Bueno?

-Un tío bueno-aclaro Ino con una sonrisa indecente.

-Ni idea.

-Tu compañero.

-No lo llames así-dije-. Compañero tiene una connotación positiva.

Ino aparco cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca y apago el motor.

-¿Has fantaseado alguna vez con besarlo? ¿Le has echado una miradita de reojo y te has imaginado arrojarte sobre él para plantarle un beso en la boca?

Le dirigí una mirada que esperara que transmitiera todo mi horror.

-¿Tu?

Ino sonrió.

Trataba de imaginar que haría Sasuke si dispusiera de esta información. Con lo poco que sabía de él. Percibía su aversión por Ino como si fuera algo palpable.

-No es lo bastante bueno para ti-dije.

Ella refunfuño.

-Cuidado, así solo conseguirás que lo desee mas.

En la biblioteca ocupamos una mesa en la planta principal, cerca de la sección de narrativa para adultos. Abrí mi portátil y teclee-el sacrificio, dos estrellas y media. tal vez fuera una puntuación muy baja, pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me apetecía ser especialmente justa.

Ino abrió una bolsa de chips de manzana.

-¿Quieres?

-No, gracias.

Miro dentro de la bolsa.

-Si no vas a comer, tendré que comérmela toda. Y no me apetece.

Ino estaba haciendo una dieta de colores a base de frutas. Tres frutas rojas al día, dos anaranjadas, un puñado de verdes…

Cogió un chip de manzana seca y la examino.

-¿Qué color es ese?-le pregunte.

-Es el verde de la _granny Smith_ que produce arcadas. Me parece.

En ese momento, Hanabi Hyuga, la única estudiante de curso que hacía de animadora de los equipos universitarios, se sentó en el borde de la mesa. Llevaba su pelo liso peinado en dos coletas, y como de costumbre, su piel permanecía oculta bajo medio pote de maquillaje. Con respecto a la cantidad estaba bastante segura, pues no se veía ni rastro de sus pecas. Desde el primer año no veía ni una sola peca en el rostro de Hanabi, el mismo año que ella conoció a la vendedora de cosméticos Mary Kai. Un centímetro y medio separaba el dobladillo de su falda de su ropa interior, si es que llevaba ropa interior.

-Hola, gordita-dijo Hanabi a Ino.

-Hola, rarita-respondió Ino.

-Mi madre está buscando modelos para este fin de semana, pagan nueve dólares la hora. Pensé que igual te interesaba.

La madre de Hanabi era la encargada de los grandes almacenes de la ciudad, y los fines de semana ponía a Hanabi y al resto de las animadoras a lucir biquinis en Los escaparates.

-Le está costando lo suyo encontrar modelos de biquinis de talla grande-comento Hanabi.

-Tienes resto de comida en los dientes-le dijo Ino a Hanabi.-. Parece chocolate laxante.

Hanabi se relamió los dientes y se apeo a la mesa. Mientras se alejaba contorneándose, Ino se metió 2 dedos a la boca e hizo un gesto de vomitar.

-Tiene suerte de que estemos en la biblioteca-me dijo-. Tiene suerte de que no nos crucemos en un callejón. Por última vez, ¿Quieres?

-Paso.

Ino se alejo para tirar la bolsa a la basura. Al cabo de unos minutos regreso con una novela romántica. Se sentó a mi lado y, enseñándome la cubierta, dijo:

-Algún día, esto nos pasara a nosotras. Raptadas por vaqueros medio desnudos. Me pregunto cómo será besar unos labios con costras d barro y curtido al sol.

-Asqueroso-murmure mientras escribía.

-Hablando de asqueroso…-levanto la voz-. Ahí está nuestro chico.

Pare de teclear y mire por encima del hombro, y mi pulso se altero. Sasuke estaba al otro lado de la sala, en la cola de préstamos. Como si presintiera que lo estaba mirando, se volvió hacia mí. Nos miramos fijamente tres segundos. Yo aparte la vista primero, pero no sin recibir antes una sonrisa pausada.

Mis latidos se volvieron irregulares, y me ordene tranquilizarme. No iba a entrar a su juego. No con Sasuke. A menos que hubiese perdido el juicio.

-Vámonos-le dije a Ino. Cerré mi portátil y lo metí en la funda. Guarde los libros en mi mochila, y mientras lo hacia se me cayeron algunos al suelo.

-Estoy intentando leer el titulo que lleva en la mano…-dijo mi amiga-. Espera un momento… _como ser un acosador._

-Vamos, ya -dije, pero no estaba segura.

-Es ese, o_ como irradiar sensualidad sin el menor esfuerzo._

-¡Chsss!

-Tranquila, no nos oye. Está hablando con la bibliotecaria. Se lleva el libro en préstamo.

Lo confirme con una mirada rápida, y caí en la cuenta de que si nos íbamos en ese momento nos cruzaríamos con el en la salida. Y entonces tendría que decirle algo. Volví a sentarme y empecé a hurgarme diligentemente los bolsillos sin buscar nada en particular, mientras el terminaba con su trámite.

¿No te parece inquietante que se presente aquí justo cuando estamos nosotras?-pregunto Ino.

-¿Tú qué opina?

-Creo que te está siguiendo.

-A mi me parece una coincidencia.- Esto no era totalmente cierto. Si hubiese hecho una lista de los diez sitios en que esperaba verlo en una tarde cualquiera, no habría incluido la biblioteca pública. La biblioteca tampoco habría aparecido en una lista de los cien lugares posibles de un encuentro. ¿Qué hacia el allí?

La pregunta era especialmente perturbadora después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No se lo había mencionado a Ino porque esperaba que se encogiera en mi memoria hasta desaparecer.

-¡Sasuke!-susurro Ino con sorna-. ¿Estás acosando a Hinata?

Le tape la boca con la mano.

-Basta. En serio-adopte una expresión severa.

-Apuesto a que te está siguiendo-insistió Ino, despegando mi mano de su cara-. Apuesto a que tiene antecedentes. Apuesto a que tiene órdenes de alejamiento. Deberíamos colarnos en el despacho del director y fisgonear en su expediente. Ahí debe de costar todo.

-No vamos a colarnos en ningún despacho.

-Podría montar un numerito. Soy buena montando numeritos. Nadie te vería entrar. Seriamos como espias.

-No somos espias.

-¿Sabes su apellido?

-No.

-¿Sabes algo de él?

-No. Y tampoco quiero saber nada.

-Vamos ya. Te encantan los buenos misterios, y este es inmejorable.

-En los buenos misterios hay un cadáver.

-¡De momento!-rió Ino.

Saque dos comprimidos de hierro del bote que tenía en la mochila y me los trague en seco.

.

.

.

Ino aparco el neón en la entrada de su casa apenas pasadas las nueve y media. Apago el motor y me enseño el manojo de llaves colgando en un dedo.

-¿No vas a llevarme a casa?-le pregunte. Era malgastar saliva, pues ya conocía su respuesta.

-Hay niebla.

-Es como Sasuke, aparece y desaparece.

Ino sonrió.

-Vaya, no te lo quitas de la cabeza. No te culpo. Desde luego espero soñar con el esta noche.

Uf.

-Y la niebla nunca desaparece cerca de tu casa-continuo Ino-. De noche me espanta.

Cogí las llaves.

-Gracias.

-No me culpes. Dile a tu madre que se mude más cerca. Dile que hay algo nuevo llamado civilización y que ustedes deberían integrarse.

-Supongo que esperas que te recoja mañana antes del colegio

-A las siete y media estaría bien. El desayuno corre por mi cuenta.

-Más vale que este bueno.

-se buena con mi bebe. –Le dio un golpecito al salpicadero del neón-. Pero no demasiado. No vaya a pensar que lo quieres más que yo.

De camino a casa deje que mis pensamientos viajaran brevemente hasta Sasuke. Ino tenía razón, había algo en el increíblemente atrayente. E increíblemente escalofriante. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, mas me convencía de que pasaba algo raro. El hecho de que le gustara contrariarme no era precisamente una novedad, pero había una diferencia entre meterse debajo de mi piel en clase y acabar siguiéndome hasta la biblioteca. Poca gente se tomaría tanta molestia, a menos que tuviera una buena razón.

A mitad del camino, una lluvia intensa despejo las tenues nueves de niebla suspendidas sobre la carretera. Dividiendo mi atención entre la carretera y los controles del volante, intentaba encontrar los limpiaparabrisas.

Las luces del alumbrado parpadeaban, y me pregunte si se estaba aproximando una nueva tormenta. Cerca del océano el tiempo cambiaba constantemente, y un aguacero podía intensificarse hasta convertirse hasta convertirse en una inundación repentina. Acelere el neón.

Las luces volvieron a parpadear. Un escalofrió me recorrió la nuca y sentí un hormigueo en los brazos. Mi sexto sentido paso a un estado de máxima alerta. Me pregunte si me seguían. No se veían faros por el retrovisor. Tampoco había coches adelante. Estaba sola. No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Volví a acelerar. Encendí los limpiaparabrisas, pero ni siquiera máxima velocidad podía seguirle el ritmo a la lluvia torrencial. El semáforo siguiente se puso en amarillo. Frene, me asegure de que no venia ningún coche y luego cruce la intersección.

Oí el impacto antes de ver la silueta oscura deslizándose por el capo.

Grite y pise el freno. La silueta golpeo él parabrisas con un crujido.

Bruscamente gire el volante a la derecha. El neón dio un coletazo e hizo un trompo en el medio del cruce. La silueta rodó por el capo y desapareció. Conteniendo el aliento, con ambas manos aferradas al volante y los nudillos blancos, levante los pies de los pedales. El coche dio una última sacudida y se caló.

El hombre estaba agachado a pocos metros, mirándome. No parecía tener ningún rasguño. Vestía todo de negro y se fundía con la noche, con lo que al principio no distinguí ninguna facción, pero caí en la cuenta de que llevaba un pasamontañas.

Se puso de pie y se acerco. Apoyo las manos sobre la ventanilla de conductor y nuestras miradas se encontraron a través de los orificios del pasamontañas. En sus ojos parecía asomar una sonrisa letal.

Atizo un golpe en la ventana, haciendo vibrar el cristal.

Arranque el coche. Trate de sincronizar la primera marcha, el acelerador y el embrague. El motor zumbo, pero el coche dio otra sacudida y volvió a calarse.

Volví a encenderlo, pero esta vez me atrajo un chirrido metálico disonante. Vi con horror como la puerta empezaba a arquearse. La estaba arrancando.

Metí la primera. Mis zapatos resbalaban sobre los pedales. El motor rugió y la aguja de revoluciones por minuto se disparo.

El puño del hombre atravesó la ventana asiendo añicos el cristal. Su mano busco mi hombro, apretándome el brazo con fuerza. Lance un grito ronco, pise el acelerador y solté el embrague. El neón salió chirriando. El continuo agarrado de mi brazo, corriendo junto al coche durante varios metros antes de caer al suelo.

Avance a toda velocidad con el ímpetu de la adrenalina. Mire por el retrovisor para asegurarme de que no me seguía, y luego torcí el espejo para evitar mirar. Tuve que apretar los labios para contener el llanto.

.

.

.

**Notas:**

Sweetfactory: Gracias por tu comentario, me animo bastante. Si tienes alguna duda solo dimela jejeje...

Tokeijikakeno orenji: Tengo solo 3 libros de esta saga: Hush ,Hush; Cressendo y silencio. Me falta Finale que es e ultimo. Nunca habia oido de Halo, me gustaria saber mas... Gracias!

Eiri: Pues si, en cuanto lo lei la pareja que me vino a la mente fueron Sasuke y Hinata. Con la ayuda de K.B. Dam voy a publicar el libro entero y si me dan las manos y la mente los otros 3 libros. woo no te imaginas lo largo que son los capis uff... la muchacha es Nora Grey y el muchacho es Jev pero al principio se hace llamar Pach que significa parche en ingles... espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios al publicar, gracias!

Magic ann love: Si te da mellito ahora, te reso el ave maria para mas allá... jajaja Sasuke a pesar de que da miedo es todo un amor, de eso ni dudar. gracias por comentar!.. eso rimo o soy yo?


	4. Chapter 4

**HUSH, HUSH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4:**_ Confusión!_

**C**onduciendo por la carretera de Hawthorne pase por mi casa, di la vuelta, tome el atajo hasta Beech y regrese al centro de coldwater. Me apresure a llamar a Ino.

-ha ocurrido algo. Yo… el… apareció de la nada… el neón…

-si hablas así no te entiendo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me seque la nariz con el dorso de la mano, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

-apareció de la nada.

-¿Quién?

-el-intente atrapar mis pensamientos y convertirlos en palabras-. ¡Salto delante del coche!

-oh, cielos. Dios mío. Oh, cielos. ¿Has atropellado a un siervo? ¿Tú te encuentras bien? ¿Y bambi?-se lamento a medias, y luego gruño-. ¿Y el neón?

Iba a responder, pero Ino me corto.

-olvídalo. Tengo seguro. Solo dime que mi bebe no está cubierto de restos de siervo. No hay restos de siervo, ¿verdad?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que iba a darle, paso a un segundo plano y mi mente se adelanto dos pasos. Un siervo. Quería confiar en Ino, pero al mismo tiempo no quería parecer una loca ¿Cómo iba a contarle que había atropellado a un tipo que, aun así, se levanto como si nada y empezó a arrancar la puerta del coche? Me estire el cuello hasta el hombro. No había marcas a la vista donde me había apretado.

De pronto tome conciencia, sobresaltada. ¿De verdad iba a negar lo ocurrido? Sabía lo que había visto. No era mi imaginación.

-vaya mierda-dijo Ino- ¿Qué pasa que no contestas? El siervo esta incrustado en el morro del coche, ¿verdad? Has conducido con el animal pegado delante como una máquina quitanieves.

-¿puedo dormir en tu casa?- no quería seguir en la calle, en la oscuridad. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que para ir a la casa de Ino tenía que volver a pasar por el cruce donde había atropellado a aquel tipo.

-ya estoy en la cama-dijo-entra sin llamar. Con las manos ceñidas al volante conduje atreves de la lluvia, rogando que el semáforo estuviera en verde y pudiera pasar. Lo estaba, y pise el acelerador mirando al frente, pero al mismo tiempo echando ojeadas fugaces a las sombras que bordeaban la carretera. No se veía el hombre con pasamontañas.

Al cabo de diez minutos aparque el neón en la entrada de la casa de Ino. El daño en la puerta era considerable, y tuve que abrirla de una patada. Luego fui corriendo hasta la casa, eche el cerrojo nada más entrar y baje a toda prisa las escaleras del sótano.

Ino estaba sentada en la cama con los tobillos cruzados, el portátil en las rodillas, los audífonos conectados y el ipod a todo volumen.

-¿crees que debería ver los daños ahora mismo o después de dormir por lo menos 7 horas?- grito por encima de la música.

-creo que la segunda opción es la mejor.

Ino cerró el portátil y se quito los auriculares.

-acabemos con esto de una vez.

Cuando salimos me quede estupefacta. No era una noche cálida, pero el frio no era la razón de que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Ni la ventanilla del conductor estaba hecha pedazos, ni la puerta estaba doblada.

-algo no va bien-dije. Pero Ino estaba ocupada inspeccionando cada centímetro de su coche.

Me acerque y toque con un dedo la ventanilla. Intacto. Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos: seguía intacto.

Rodee el neón por la parte trasera. Ya casi había completado la vuelta entera cuando pare en seco. Una raja fina dividía en dos el parabrisas.

Ino la vio al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¿estás segura de que no fue una ardilla?

Tuve un flashback de aquellos ojos letales detrás del pasamontañas. Eran tan negros que no podían distinguirse la pupila del iris. Negros como los de… Sasuke.

-mírame llorar de felicidad- dijo Ino echándose sobre el capo para abrazarlo-. Una rajita de nada. ¡Eso es todo!

Imposte una sonrisa, pero mi estomago se agrio. Cinco minutos antes, la ventanilla estaba hecha trizas, y la puerta, doblada, pero ahora parecía imposible. No, parecía una locura. Yo había visto aquel puño atravesar el cristal, había sentido sus dedos aferrando mi hombro.

¿O no? Cuanto más trataba de recordar el episodio, menos podía precisarlo. Pequeños destellos de información perdida atravesaban mi conciencia. Los detalles se desdibujaban. ¿Era un tipo alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? ¿Corpulento? ¿Había dicho algo?

No podía recordar, eso era lo que más me aterraba.

Por la mañana salimos de la casa de Ino a las 7:30 y nos dirigimos a Enzo para tomar un desayuno caliente.

Con una taza entre mis manos, intenté disipar el crudo frió que sentía por dentro. Me había duchado y puesto una camisa y una chaqueta de punto del el armario de Ino, y me había maquillado un poco, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho.

-no mires ahora, pero el señor suéter verde está mirando hacia aquí, imaginando tus largas piernas sin tejanos… ¡oh, pero si acaba de saludarme! No estoy de broma. Me ha hecho un saludo militar. Que encanto.

No estaba escuchando. El accidente se había reproducido en mi cabeza toda la noche, ahuyentando cualquier posibilidad de reconciliar el sueño. Mis pensamientos eran una maraña, mis ojos estaban secos y cansados, y no podía concentrarme.

-el señor suéter verde parece normal, pero su acompañante parece un chico duro y malo- dijo Ino- emite una señal de tipo no-te-metas-conmigo. Dime que no se parece al hijo de dracula. Dime que me lo estoy imaginando.

Levantando la mirada para echar un discreto vistazo, me encontré con una cara bonita de rasgos delicados. El cabello rubio le caía sobre los hombros. Ojos azules. Sin afeitar. Impecablemente vestido con una americana hecha a medida encima de un suéter verde y unos tejanos negros de marca.

-te lo estas imaginando-dije.

-¿no te has fijado en los ojos hundidos? ¿El pico de viuda? ¿Su figura de larguirucho? Hasta podría ser lo bastante alto para mí.

Ino se acerca al metro ochenta, pero tiene una obsesión con los tacones altos. También tiene una obsesión con no salir con chicos bajitos.

-ok, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Ino- pareces pasmada. No tendrá que ver con la raja en el parabrisas, ¿verdad que no? Si atropellaste a un animal, no pasa nada. Podría ocurrirle a cualquiera. De acuerdo, las posibilidades se reducirían si tu madre se mudara a la civilización.

Pensaba contarle a Ino lo ocurrido. Pronto. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclarar los detalles. El problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Los pocos detalles que recordaba eran inconsistentes. Era en blanco. Recordaba el aguacero cayendo en cascada por los cristales del neón, empañando todo el mundo exterior. ¿Y si de verdad había atropellado a un ciervo?

-hummm… no te lo pierdas- dijo Ino- el señor suéter verde se está levantando de su silla. Ahí tienes un cuerpo que asiste al gimnasio regularmente. Y viene hacia nosotras, sus ojos en busca de bienes raíces, tus bienes raíces, chica.

Un segundo más tarde nos saludo con un 'hola' grave y agradable.

Ambas levantamos la vista al mismo tiempo. El señor suéter verde estaba de pie junto a nuestra mesa, los pulgares enganchados a los bolsillos de los tejanos. Tenía los ojos azules, con greñas rubias sobre la frente.

-hola- respondió Ino- yo soy Ino esta es mi amiga Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

_**Holis! je' bueno, el capi es corto la verdad, pero quise subirles este pedazo por mientras. Las vacaciones me las agarre enferma y cada vez que veo la pc me duele la cabeza, esa es la razón de escribir tan leennnntamente... pero seguiré con el intento! **_

_**QUE LA PASEN BIEN! **_

_**~Mai-Nya~**_


End file.
